


Roses (Wayhaught)

by tommeraas



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, FemalexFemale, FxF, Lesbians, One Shot, Roses, Wayhaught - Freeform, girlxgirl, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommeraas/pseuds/tommeraas
Summary: Waverly receives roses from a secret admirer.





	

It was the third day in a row Waverly had found a rose laying on the steps in front of the door. The rose was bright red and a small card was standing beside it and as usual, Waverly picked it up and read the message. 

But this day it wasn't written a message in it, it was just a small heart drawn with Waverly's name in the middle of it. She didn't understand, who would send her roses? Was it only a sick joke? She wanted answers.

Waverly picked up the rose and looked around without seeing anyone before walking into the house. She made her way into the kitchen where she put the rose in the vase together with the other two she had got two days earlier.

"You got another rose?" Waverly turned around and nodded at Wynonna who leaned against the wall. "I bet they're from Nicole, she has tons of roses laying on her desk at her office."

"Why would she send me roses?" Waverly rolled her eyes but she didn't hate the thought of it. She had to turn around and look at the roses to hide her small smile she got from thinking about Nicole giving them to her. 

"She's been flirting with you nonstop, it's obvious it's from her" this time it was Wynonna who rolled her eyes before she left the kitchen and Waverly, who still kept her eyes on the roses. 

Waverly shrugged it off as she went to her room and changed her clothes. She had work early in the morning and wanted to get enough sleep, but instead she found herself laying in bed thinking about Nicole.

***

Waverly quickly opened the door and was about to hurry to the bar when she found another rose laying on the doorstep. She picked it up and looked around like she always did but as usual no one was there. 

She was still confused but she thought about what her sister had said and instead of hurrying to the bar, she made her way to Nicole's office with a smile on her lips. 

Luckily Nicole was there and she smiled when she looked up and saw Waverly standing in the doorway with the rose still in her hand. 

"I suppose you're the one giving me those?" Waverly asked and held up the rose as she glanced over her desk but there was no sign of roses, had Wynonna lied to her?

Nicole gave her a confused look and let out a small chuckle. "Actually, I have no idea who they are from but I'm innocent here. If I knew you liked it then I would gladly send them to you but it wasn't me this time"

"But..." Waverly looked at her rose and then back up at Nicole. "Wynonna said... you had roses on your desk and... you're flirting with me... who else would it be? It wouldn't make sense if not..."

Nicole rose from her chair and walked over to the front of the desk and looked at Waverly who still couldn't understand. If it wasn't Nicole, then who? But it didn't take long before it hit her and she let out a sigh. 

"Hardy, of course" she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I thought... he's probably thinking we will get back together but I'm not interested in him because I'm interested in..." she looked up at Nicole and covered her mouth with her hand. "I talk to much, I should just shut up and-"

Waverly was about to leave Nicole's office when Nicole grabbed her hand and pulled her into her office and closed the door behind her. 

"Waverly, maybe you should stop running away from your feelings and just accept them" Nicole said as she stroked her hand down Waverly's arm. "Tell him to leave you alone if you don't like it, you need to be straight up honest to him or he will believe you still have feelings for him"

"Can we please not talk about him?" Waverly suggested and looked down at her feet. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest and her cheeks heating up. 

Nicole was standing really close to her and she lifted her chin up with her hand before she put some of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with her thumb, softly. 

"I really thought they were from you" Waverly whispered. "I was kinda hoping they were from you because-"

"You like me" Nicole cut her off and took a step back from her. "I like you too but I understand if you feel confused and there's a lot going on in your head right now but it's okay. I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with, take your time"

Waverly nodded and bit her lip. Before she could think she grabbed Nicole's head and pressed their lips together. She felt a warm feeling running through her body and as Nicole kissed back and grabbed her by the waist, she smiled against her lips. 

When they pulled away from each other they rested their foreheads against each other and was breathing heavily. Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes and smiled softly. She had never felt anything like that before in her life. It was new to her but she liked it, she loved it. 

"You're a great kisser" Nicole said and winked at her. 

"Shut up and kiss me, again" Waverly replied with a giggle before their lips connected again. 

Maybe the roses wasn't from Nicole and maybe she wasn't her secret admirer, but Nicole was the only one she wanted. Nicole was good enough just the way she was and Waverly couldn't ask for someone better than her.

**Author's Note:**

> This really sucks and is short but if you enjoyed it left me know in the comments!! And if you want more wayhaught (or other gxg one shots) let me know!!


End file.
